Marcel Gerard
Marcellus "Marcel" Gerard is a main character on The Originals. He was initially made out to be the antagonist and the big bad of the series during the early episodes of the first season before it was revealed that he is actually a mostly well-intentioned vampire, who was simply trying to protect Davina Claire, a young witch he adopted whose hatred toward her coven he used to help enforce his rule in the French Quarter. Marcel is the adoptive son and former protégé of Niklaus Mikaelson, who turned him into a vampire. He is also the adoptive brother of Hope Mikaelson and the adoptive father of Davina. In the episode Give 'Em Hell Kid, he became an Upgraded Original Vampire though Lucien's serum and, in The Bloody Crown, became the Mikaelson's successor as ruler of New Orleans. Marcel was born in New Orleans, Louisiana in 1810 to a female slave and her master, the Governor of Louisiana. Despite being the Governor's son, he worked as a slave on the Governor's plantation until he happened to meet Niklaus Mikaelson at his half-brother's funeral. Niklaus, impressed with the young boy's survival instincts and feeling as though the two were kindred spirits, decided to adopt the boy into his family as his ward. Because Marcel's mother elected not to name him until she was sure he would survive the fever and ended up succumbing to it before she could choose one for him, Klaus gave him the name "Marcellus", meaning "little warrior", which was later shortened in "Marcel". From this moment on, he lived with the Mikaelson Family for the majority of the next century until he enlisted in the Army during World War I and was deployed to France until 1919. He then returned to his home that year and continued living with Klaus and his siblings Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol at their compound until their father Mikael, the Original Vampire vampire-hunter, arrived to town at his and Rebekah's summoning and subsequently chased his children out of town. The Mikaelsons' absence left a power vacuum in the city's supernatural community, which allowed Marcel to eventually rise to leader of the vampire faction while he continued to build up their numbers by carefully turning humans into more of his kind. The vampires quickly accumulated more and more power over witches, humans, and werewolves during the next few decades until Marcel ultimately became the de facto "King" of New Orleans. During Marcel's rule, he enforced a system of rules of his creation within the French Quarter, by which all supernatural residents must abide. At the beginning of the series, Marcel found himself at war with Klaus, who was trying to reclaim the French Quarter. He was trying to maintain order within the city, which meant dealing with the witches, who continued their pursuit of Davina after the Harvest ritual he and his army interrupted. He also began to rekindle his romance with Rebekah. Marcel and Rebekah sided together to take down Klaus once and for all so that they could finally be together, but their plan failed. Klaus killed many of Marcel's minions, forcing Marcel to ultimately choose to step down from the throne in order to save the rest of his people. Soon after, Klaus asked Marcel to join him in ruling New Orleans and Marcel agrees to become the co-vampire King of New Orleans at his side. Rebekah ended their relationship and continued her own pursuit to defeat Klaus. Later, Davina learned of the secrets Marcel had been keeping from her and lost her trust in him. It was around that time that Davina's powers began to grow out of control and began to endangered the people of New Orleans, leaving them no other choice but to go through with the Harvest ritual to stop the plague of earthquakes, windstorms, torrential rain and wildfires that were intent to consume the town. Marcel went to desperate lengths to protect her as he loves her like his own daughter, but the event could not be avoided and Davina eventually agreed to go along with it for the sake of the town's citizens. She was thankful that she had Marcel in her life, and it is clear that Marcel would do anything for her. Davina was then killed by Sophie Deveraux, but despite properly completing the ritual, Davina and the other three witches sacrificed as offerings to the Ancestors were not resurrected as they were intended to be, causing Marcel great anguish for her loss. Marcel deeply grieved Davina's death and avoided ruling the French Quarter for some time. Camille came back into the picture after he avoided pursuing a relationship with her due to Father Kieran telling him to stay away from her. They grew closer as he told her of his dark past and provided her comfort as her uncle Kieran was cursed with a hex. Marcel was also banished from the French Quarter by Elijah due to Rebekah and his great betrayal from 1919. Marcel also left Davina in Genevieve's care in order to protect her. Marcel had began his plan to reclaim the French Quarter with Thierry, Diego, and many other vampires by his side leading to an all out war: Marcel's Army vs. Klaus, Elijah and the Crescent Wolf Pack. The war was interrupted due to Hayley Marshall (who was then pregnant with hers and Klaus' baby daughter) being kidnapped by the witches, as well as the witches' allies Francesca Correa and her brothers, who revealed they were not actually human, but untriggered werewolves descended from a member of the former Guerrera Pack. Once in possession of the moonlight rings they had stolen from Hayley and the Crescents, Francesca and their brothers triggered their curses and used the rings to control their transformation, allowing them to bite all of the vampires in Marcel's Army and leave them for dead. Marcel, who was also bitten himself by Klaus, was running out of time to save himself and his people. He then rescued his newly-born adoptive sister, hoping to use her as leverage to get Klaus to heal them all with his blood, but when he returned to the compound, the vampires were already dead. Regardless, Klaus forgave Marcel for his actions in gratitude for him saving Hope and decided to heal Marcel with his blood. It had been revealed in the series that Marcel is the one who drove the werewolves out of the French Quarter in the 1990s, and was also the man who hired Brynne Deveraux (not knowing she was actually possessed by Celeste Dubois) to place the original Crescent Curse on the Crescent Wolf Clan. Despite the strife between the vampires and the werewolves, Marcel was said to have been friends with Hayley's mother and father, and when he found them dead and found the young baby Hayley in her cradle, he arranged for Father Kieran to find her an adoptive family and get her out of town, purposely excluding her from her family's curse due to his rule against hurting children. As he later told Hayley, he could have kept her to gain leverage over the wolves, but ultimately chose to ensure she had a good life. When Mikael was resurrected by Davina in From a Cradle to a Grave, he killed all of Marcel's vampire army while they were dying of werewolf bites, with the exception of Joshua Rosza, who had previously been healed by Davina. In the second season, Josh and Marcel began rebuilding their decimated vampire community by choosing the best candidates for vampirism and turning them to increase their numbers. Their first recruit was Gia, with whom both men, and especially Marcel, developed a close friendship. Marcel and Josh were later joined by Elijah in leading the new vampire community in the neighborhood of Algiers, and they formed close alliances with both hybrids Klaus and Hayley, but also the Crescent Wolf Clan, bringing peace to the supernatural community at large for the first time in centuries. The vampires, hybrids, and werewolves all banded together to fight against the Mikaelson childrens' resurrected witch mother Esther and brother Finn, along with their similarly resurrected Original vampire father Mikael and their powerful, ancient, and immortal witch aunt Dahlia, who sought Klaus and Hayley's daughter and Marcel's adopted sister Hope for her own coven. As of the end of Season Two and the beginning of Season Three, Marcel had a tenuous and strained relationship with Klaus and was leading the supernatural community at large once again alongside Davina, the new Regent of the nine covens of New Orleans. When the ancient vampire society known as The Strix arrives in New Orleans, they approached Marcel and offered him a place among their ranks as a war was brewing between the three remaining sirelines of vampires. In A Walk on the Wild Side, Marcel is initiated into the Strix with Hayley's help as a way to determine their plans towards Klaus and the other Originals. After Tristan de Martel was disposed of, Marcel became the leader of the Strix. With Davina's death in season three, Marcel declared war on the Mikaelsons and became the Beast of prophecy when Elijah killed him. He nearly destroyed the entire family, but Freya's intervention saved them. Klaus, however, was walled up with Papa Tunde's blade inside of him. In season four Marcel again joined forces with Klaus and his revived family in order to stop the Hollow. With the Hollow defeated, he is currently in New York City with Rebekah. Early History |-|Human Life= 1820 Marcel was a slave of and the second born son of the Governor. In 1820, during the Governor's first son Emil's funeral, Klaus sees him being whipped. After Marcel throws an apple back at the man whipping him, showing his bravery, Klaus kills the man before he can retaliate. When Klaus asks the boy his name, he tells him that his mother wouldn't give him one until he turned 10 years old out of fear of him dying of fever; but his mother died before she could name him. Klaus names the boy Marcellus, meaning little warrior. Klaus then took in Marcel and raised him like a son. After being attracted to Rebekah since childhood and finally falling under his feelings, Klaus gave him a choice: to undagger Rebekah and live out their days together until Marcel grows old or be turned into a vampire. He chooses to become a vampire like he always wanted, though he never stopped loving Rebekah and Klaus' actions later caused Marcel to turn against him. 1821 Marcellus had grown closer to the kinder Elijah who was teaching him to play the piano. Elijah also taught Marcellus to read, using Shakespeare as practice. Marcellus idolized Elijah, however, Klaus feeling jealous, undaggered Kol Mikaelson, a vicious Original whose bloodthirsty appetites exceeded Klaus' and frightened Marcellus with his antics. One night, Marcel was forced to watch as Kol compelled people to act out Hamlet, even making them kill each other for real. Kol even went so far as to feed Marcel his blood, happily saying that he'd turn him since that's what his brothers really wanted. Klaus, realizing how dangerous Kol was to Marcel after he was scared by the "act", daggered Kol once again. Marcellus later spoke to Elijah about his progress on a book only for Elijah to shun him, the latter saying he was bored of him and called him a scavenger to Klaus, in reality Elijah only said these things to allow Klaus and Marcel to once again bond, but Marcel not knowing this took a dislike to Elijah and has never liked him since. |-|1835= Marcel had grown close to Rebekah over the years, training in the art of fencing with her since he was a boy. Finally able to best her in a duel, Marcel began romantically pursuing Rebekah and she seemed to be reciprocating his feelings. However, despite Marcel's pleas to let him and Rebekah be together, Klaus did not approve of the relationship and forbid it. Marcel was persistent though and tried again, kissing Rebekah who shared his feelings. Klaus suddenly interrupted, furious and seeing their relationship as a betrayal. To punish them, Klaus daggered Rebekah in front of Marcel. Later that year, Marcel was shot by the governor, his own father, while trying to free some slaves. The dying Marcel asked Klaus to turn him and against Klaus' wishes, he did so. Later, in a deleted scene of Season One, Marcel then compelled his father to carve out his own heart with a knife even though Klaus warned that this would not bring him peace from his father's abuse of him. |-|1887= After Rebekah had been daggered for 52 years, Klaus removed it from her heart. Awakened, Rebekah asked for Marcel, worried for him and Klaus sadistically revealed that he had given Marcel the choice between a human life with Rebekah or a vampire life that didn't include her. Much to Rebekah's horror, she learned of Marcel's choice to become a vampire instead of have a life with her. Marcel entered the room, seemingly cold and unfeeling toward her revival. |-|1914= After a series of thefts throughout New Orleans during the holiday season, the mayor asked Klaus to get to the bottom of it. Klaus had Marcel dig further into it and Marcel believed that Kol was responsible. He and Klaus tracked Kol to the Dowager Folean's cottage where Kol was in the middle of stealing a rare paragon diamond. Marcel and Klaus forced Kol to turn the diamond over to them and with one of Klaus' witches, trapped Kol's allies in the house. Later, Marcel attended the Originals' Christmas party with Rebekah and after Klaus learned of Kol's treacherous intentions to steal the diamond back, Marcel witnessed Klaus dagger Kol as Rebekah betrayed Kol, despite promising not to tell Klaus what Kol was up to when catching him searching for the diamond in Klaus' room. |-|1918= Marcel enlisted to fight in World War I much to Klaus' anger, believing Marcel was spiting him for not letting him be with Rebekah. Marcel refused to listen to Klaus' claims that he had more of a duty to his family than his country and departed, fighting in France. While in the trenches, Marcel grew as a leader of his regiment, a group nicknamed "The Brotherhood of the Damned". Klaus arrived, trying to entice Marcel to come back home by trying to appease his vampire nature. Marcel continued to refuse him, believing he needed to be there for his men. Klaus scoffed at him, not seeing him as the leader he was turning into. When his friend Joe Dalton was wounded in battle, he asked Marcel to turn him into a vampire along with all the squad, so they'd have enough strength to defeat their enemies. Marcel did so, leading his vampire troops to victory. |-|1919= Marcel returned home to New Orleans after fighting in World War I. He was welcomed back with open arms by Klaus, but was treated more coldly by Rebekah due to their past. Shortly after he returned home, he aided Klaus in the conflict between Klaus and the new leader of the New Orleans witch coven, Papa Tunde. However, when Marcel and Rebekah grew closer again, unable to deny their feelings for each other, they desperately searched for a way to be free to do as they wished, without Klaus trying to control them. They decided that they would scare Klaus away using the Originals' father, Mikael, who had been hunting Klaus for nearly a millennium. With the help of the a witch, Genevieve, Marcel and Rebekah summoned Mikael. Months later, though, he still hadn't shown himself. Klaus, meanwhile, great more comfortable with their relationship and actually publicly declared his newfound approval of it. Marcel and Rebekah were delighted by his change of heart. However, things soon took a turn for the worse when Mikael finally arrived in New Orleans. Mikael brutally beat Marcel and crucified him to a post in a play, as a message to Klaus. Rebekah and Klaus tried to rescue Marcel from Mikael's violence but were unsuccessful as they were forced to flee, leaving Marcel behind. The Originals believed that Marcel had been killed in Mikael's purge of New Orleans, but Marcel had survived Mikael's massacre and slowly established a leadership role in the French Quarter, using the skills and lessons that Klaus had taught him. |-|1925= Marcel killed what he thought was the remaining Guerrera Family along with Joe Dalton. |-|1950s= Marcel supposedly studied law in the 1950s. |-|1990s= When there was infighting among the werewolves in New Orleans, which led to the death of some of the leaders of the Crescent Wolf Clan, the Labonairs. Marcel, who had been on good terms with the deceased husband and wife, went to their home soon after their murder to find their baby daughter still in her crib. Marcel considered using her for leverage but having a code of keeping kids out of trouble, took her to his friend Father Keiran instead, to give her a new life out of harm's way. Not long after, the Crescent Wolf Clan tried to take over New Orleans, Marcel was forced to have a witch place a curse on them in order to subdue his enemies without being forced into utterly and violently slaughtering them. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In The Originals, when Klaus arrives in New Orleans, he presents himself to Marcel, who used to be his fun-loving, charming protégé. Even though Klaus built the town, his father, Mikael, ran him out of it over a hundred years ago and now Marcel rules it. He's persuaded the humans to look the other way, chased away the werewolves and locked down the witches with some kind of secret. Later, he kills Jane-Anne for performing magic without his permission. As Klaus goes to meet Sophie, Jane-Anne's sister, she tells Klaus if she talks, she’ll be killed like her sister. Unbeknownst to Klaus, Marcel has some of his men follow Klaus to find out what he’s planning. Meanwhile, Klaus is roaming the New Orleans streets and back alley bars when he sees one of Marcel's day walkers. He asks the day walker where Marcel is. When he refuses to say, Klaus threatens to feed on him. Marcel appears and tells him in no uncertain terms that nobody, and he means nobody, especially Klaus, hurts his men. He demands to know why Marcel was having him followed and also wants to know what he’s been up to in his, Klaus’, town. In response to Klaus’ question, Marcel takes him up on a balcony and shows him the view of New Orleans. He says the town is growing and he has complete control over all the witches. Klaus, seeing the power that Marcel wields, wants to know how he’s doing it. Marcel refuses to tell him. As Klaus and Marcel look on, Marcel sees a girl, the bartender from one of the bars. Marcel jumps to the ground to greet her and begins flirting with her. Klaus confronts Marcel and demands to know what the deal is with the witches. Marcel says it’s his secret and HIS town, so he won’t tell him. Basically it’s none of Klaus’ business, which obviously Klaus doesn't agree with. Klaus tells Marcel that New Orleans WAS his town. Marcel mocks Klaus, asking him if he’s jealous. He reminds Klaus that he ran from the town, then he comes back and brags about how the vampires rule and how he controls all the witches. Marcel tells him that he’ll let him stay in HIS town, as long as he understands that Marcel is the King. So Klaus better show him some respect. Marcel does not seem concerned that Klaus is an Original. The other vampires gather and surround Marcel. Klaus flashes over to one of Marcel's many vampires and bites him in the neck. Then Klaus, his mouth dripping with blood, tells him that his vampire friend will die before the weekend is over. After all, a werewolf bite is death to a vampire. Klaus informs Marcel that he’s broken one of HIS rules and he can’t be killed. “I’m immortal. Who has the power now, friend?” asks Klaus. Later, Klaus goes to see Marcel and tells him that he’s really not his enemy. Klaus, as a peace offering, gives Marcel some of his blood so Marcel can give it to the man he bit. Klaus’ blood will heal him and it will be “as though it never happened.” Klaus says the French Quarter is Marcel's home and if he is welcome, he would like to stay for awhile. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= }} |-|Season Four= Personality |-|Human= As a human, Marcel is shown to be very brave as he fought back against the slave owner who whipped him, a gesture that earned him Klaus' respect and ultimately saved his life. Marcel was very moral, as he tried to stop another slave getting beaten which then resulted in Marcel getting shot by his own father. Back in his youth, Marcel was shown to be innocent; he was greatly disturbed when Kol decided to "educate" him about vampirism at the cost of several innocent lives. Marcel's innocence and bravery are what made Klaus very fond of the boy. These traits, coupled with the fact that they were both bastards presumably led Klaus into seeing Marcel as someone that Klaus himself was and could still be, given the right circumstances. And when Marcel expressed a desire to be sired, Klaus was very reluctant, as he feared that Marcel becoming something similar to himself would deprive him of all that Klaus prized in Marcel. |-|Vampire= Marcel can be described as being the life of the party. When he was introduced, Marcel was shown to apparently be diabolical and dangerous as well as wicked but has since proven himself to be even more moral than Klaus. Marcel is very charismatic and uses said charisma as much as his vampire powers to get what he wants from others. Marcel’s enjoys his vampiric life and likes living in the French Quarter, considering it to be a home to keep and fight for. He is also very brave, being one of the very few who can speak defiantly in Klaus' presence without worrying about his own life in the process. He takes his role as leader seriously and enforces the rules he made without fail, though he is not above getting carried away since he supposedly killed a witch in front of many viewers for this reason, though its revealed that said witch used magic and took part in the harvest ritual where she had her own daughter sent to her death. He also seems to genuinely care for his subordinates, having stayed at the side of one dying from Klaus' werewolf bite until the latter provided him with the cure. Marcel also seems to be understanding as shown in his quickness to forgive Klaus for biting his friend when Klaus gave him the cure and asked for forgiveness. He is also shown to be, unlike many people in positions of power and privilege, reasonable and approachable, willing to do favors for people. While not arrogant, he has displayed over-confidence when confronted by beings more powerful than him, such as when he spoke down to Klaus, disregarding that he would be nothing if it wasn't for Klaus, the Original Hybrid, much more powerful than any non-original vampire in his "army", though while Klaus did make him who he was, he also wasn't always benevolent, as he daggered Rebekah for getting too close to Marcel, this affected Marcel deeply and it caused him to resent Klaus as well as eventually turn against him. Marcel is ruthless, but not completely without mercy; best demonstrated by the fact that he prefers to kill his victims by snapping necks, as opposed to other Vampires, who use more inhumane methods like heart extraction, decapitation, and staking. In fact, Marcel has so far been seen to actually permanently kill someone only five times: One was with Jane-Anne, and the other was with Bastianna. The latter via decapitation, as he needed her death to resurrect Davina. The last witch he killed was Monique, as Marcel had to kill her in order to save Klaus' newborn child. The other two were Tina, Josh's former friend and a werewolf who bit Gia. He likes to have fun and enjoys being a vampire. He takes pride in who he is. Also, he's intelligent, being able to run a city and maintain it, being much better at it than Klaus, as the latter's leadership was not popular or respected by any faction. He’s very competitive too. Like Klaus, Marcel likes to think up contingencies; he requested Davina to figure out the fatal weakness of the Original Vampires, not aware that the death of an Original Vampire would also mean the deaths of all other vampires sired from their bloodline, including himself. Indeed, one of his weaknesses is that being a recently-introduced character, Marcel knows little about the nature of the Original Vampires, such as Klaus' blood acting as a cure for a werewolf bite and that if one Original Vampire dies, all of their bloodline die too in matter of hours, however, not even the Originals themselves knew of the bloodline problem as it was only revealed with the death of Finn. As with Klaus, Marcel also has very little tolerance for disloyalty, having killed a transitioning vampire purely because she opted to save herself over her companion as well as verbally berate him. In Sinners and Saints, it was revealed that Marcel's cruelty was only to protect Davina, who was supposed to be used in a blood sacrifice so the witches in the French Quarter could keep their powers. It was also shown that Marcel planned to raid the ritual with the full intent of saving the four witches that were to be sacrificed, including Davina, but arrived too late and only managed to save Davina. Marcel's reasons for killing witches who practice magic was to keep them from killing Davina, as he himself had known what it felt like to be treated as a tool and not a human being. It was because of this that Marcel created a rule against people abusing children in the Quarters. Marcel's reason for hiding Davina was also revealed; to stall the witches until The Harvest was passed and the witches would lose their powers, enabling Davina to live a normal life as she always wanted ever since the Harvest. When Tyler told him of the existence of Klaus' unborn child, along with the potential danger it may pose to the vampire race, Marcel was visibly conflicted on what he should do next but chose not to harm the baby, possibly due to the fact that he doesn't hurt children, or possibly he did not want to risk Klaus' wrath on him, as he knows that Klaus cares about his family, and he will kill anyone who tries to hurt or kill a member of his family. While Marcel can be seen as a hypocrite for claiming that he dislikes people who have betrayed their friends, when he himself has betrayed Klaus, he has never betrayed anyone unless they have plotted or done damage to him first as Klaus daggered Rebekah simply for loving him and kept them apart for 52 years, This caused Marcel to plot ways to be with Rebekah, even if it meant finding ways to get rid of Klaus, whom Marcel would likely no longer consider a friend after what he did to Rebekah. Because of his protectiveness towards Davina, Marcel doesn't hesitate to kill any witch that practices magic in the French Quarter to keep them from finding her. However, he is more merciful towards anyone who breaks his other laws, as shown by the countless vampires he kept locked in the Garden instead of killing them, which would take much less effort to do. He went out of his way to save the nightwalkers on his territory when the Faction incited an attack on them, and has yet to be seen dealing with other vampires in ways other than snapping their necks, implying that he really does care for his own kind. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Marcel was forced to break one of his rules; against killing children, by killing Monique Deveraux, in order to save Hope Mikaelson. Previously, Marcel fought and managed to disarm Klaus to protect the newly resurrected Monique, though at this time Monique was a seemingly innocent witch who had not yet attempted to kill an innocent infant. |-|Beast= After transitioning into the Beast, Marcel's attitude become quiet and subdued, whilst being angry and upset, having been betrayed by those he considered his family. No longer being a normal vampire, thus unkillable to the Mikaelsons, Marcel quickly adopts a more arrogant and confrontational nature, over his more pragmatic tendencies, doing what he feels is necessary regardless of the consequences, such as fatally wounding Kol and Elijah. He also became more reckless, killing the rest of the Strix, haphazardly leaving their bodies in St. Anne's Church for anyone to find. As a result of this, Vincent turns his back on Marcel after a Strix member who survived seriously harmed Will Kinney. Vincent compares Marcel to Klaus in how he now acts. Marcel remained grief stricken from Davina's death, which only fueled his anger at the Mikaelsons, no longer caring about ruling or partying like he used to, only caring about justice as well as vengeance. His desire to see the Mikaelson pay for the crimes grew so great that he was able to be goaded by Rebekah into stabbing Klaus with Papa Tunde's blade instead of killing him, Rebekah claiming that she wanted to see him suffer rather than die. Due to this, he was ultimately tricked by Klaus, yet again. Marcel stated that he took the potion that turned him into an Upgraded Original Vampire (without the Mikaelson Family's knowledge), as he wanted to know how the Mikaelson Family truly felt about him and what would happen if they found him with the "serum", correctly predicting that if he didn't take the potion, he would've been dead due to Elijah's obsession and fear with the prophecy, while Klaus initially did try to reason with him, after discovering that the "serum" in Marcel's possession, he immediately made demands towards Marcel and attempted to coerce him into handing it over, telling Marcel that he won't tolerate any threats to "his" family, thereby confirming what Marcel believed and further angering him. Five years after taking down the Mikaelsons, Marcel's anger subsided and he made a truce with Vincent, putting aside their differences and working towards keeping New Orleans safe, showing that Marcel had returned to his more level-headed ways. Marcel also bares no grudge against Hayley or Hope, considering them off-limits for the vampire community. At some point, Marcel decided that Klaus had suffered enough and released him from the torment of Papa Tunde's Blade, showing mercy which he claimed Klaus asked for. Upon meeting Josh at Rousseau's, Marcel greeted him as a friend and told him not to bow and to tone down the theatrics, display a level of humility despite what he has become. Despite his power and capability, when challenged by Alistair, Marcel first attempted a diplomatic solution which ultimately failed as the advise Klaus gave him only infuriated Alistair which Klaus had counted on. Instead, Marcel tried to reason with Klaus and used a confrontation to ruthlessly make an example of Alistair and justify keeping Klaus alive, once again showing a ruthless pragmatism. Marcel however, still remains emotional as Klaus' taunts easily provoked Marcel into using Tunde's Dagger on Klaus. Physical Appearance Marcel is described as hot, sexy, handsome and very attractive. He has dark skin, brown eyes, shaven hair and appears to physically be in his late 20's. Marcel's style is quite similar to Klaus'. He wears form fitting T-shirts usually dark-ish colors: black, grey and blue and dark jeans although has been seen to wear those of a lighter color. He will also be seen wearing necklaces and scarfs as accessories. Also, like Klaus is also fond of a leather jacket he sometimes wears. He has also said that he looks good in a suit which he wears on special occasions, such as the Masquerade Ball he hosted to present himself as respectable. Powers and Abilities |-|Vampire= Marcel possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire but had an exceptional level of strength for a vampire his age which is best shown in his battles with Klaus. Marcel has been able to greatly stagger Klaus with a single punch, knocking him off balance, in another episode he managed to disarm Klaus of Papa Tunde's dagger with only one hand and during the penultimate episode, he went toe-to-toe with Klaus and even if very briefly, dominated the fight before inevitably being defeated by the Original Hybrid. In Red Door, Marcel briefly faces Mikael and unleashes a combination of attacks that successfully drive Mikael back but is very quickly brought down by Mikael who easily outmatches him. In the third episode of series three, Marcel confronts Aya, a vampire of over nine hundred years of age and manages to hold his own against her, impressing her. In the fourth episode, Marcel faces Aya's mentor Mohinder, who is likely older than her and thus at the very least nine hundred plus years. Marcel manages to go toe-to-toe and even holds his own very well despite being physically outmatched. His strength was considerable enough to allow him to tackle Mohinder through a brick wall, which the latter did to him earlier, what makes this showing more impressive is that Marcel had Werewolf venom within him, meaning he would have been physically weaker. It is unknown if the serum grants any increase in strength or speed before its host's death but Marcel managed to throw Klaus back and flying through the air with one hand, and whilst throwing an Original or a vampire into the air wouldn't truly be a notable feat for a vampire or any other entity with super-strength, what does make this notable is that Klaus was using his own powers to try and stop Marcel from "taking" the serum. |-|Beast= Marcel possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an Upgraded Original Vampire but being only 200 plus years means he may have inferior strength and speed to Lucien who speed was so fast he was able to effortlessly dodge and anticipate any attacks that the Mikaelsons could physically throw. That said, Marcel still possess superior powers to the Originals, having a lethal bite and his own base vampirism amplified by the original spell which coupled with his excellent fighting skills makes Marcel one of the most dangerous and deadliest beings thus far. Five years after his transition into an Upgraded Original Vampire, Marcel was shown to be able to fight and throw Elijah around easily, with Elijah barely able to land any hits against Marcel. While still stronger and faster than the originals, it is still unclear if Marcel's speed and strength is on par with Lucien Castle while the latter was an Upgraded Original given that their enhanced physical powers may have come from their base vampirism being amplified. Marcel was also able to pull out Papa Tunde's Blade before it had the chance to burrow into his chest, while the other Originals stabbed by it were usually paralyzed and unable to stop it from entering their chest. It is unknown if he would have been strong enough to pull it out if it had gone into his chest like Mikael or Klaus could. Furthermore, Vincent said that Marcel hadn't even began to use the powers that the Ancestors had granted him through his status. However, it was shown that with the help of Vincent's spell, Marcel can compel an Original Vampire. He was able to compel Elijah to forget his family and his vow. Weaknesses |-|Vampire= Marcel had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. |-|Beast= Marcel has the typical weaknesses of an Upgraded Original Vampire. Relationships Davina Claire Davina is Marcel's favorite witch. He took her in as family. She is important to him. He saw she was a fighter like himself and saved her life before she could be killed in The Harvest and has been taking care of her and protecting her ever since. Because of this, she is loyal towards him. As shown in The Casket Girls, Marcel loves Davina as a daughter and younger sister. He is afraid that she will never trust him again. When Davina's powers start to go out of control, Marcel is shown that he cares for Davina more than anything and is willing to always put her first. He was against to have her sacrificed and protected her from anyone that would come near her. After she chooses to give up her life, the Harvest fails and he is heartbroken and devastated for the loss of Davina. He continues to mourn her but will stop at nothing to find a way to bring her back. Managing to kill Bastianna, Davina came back to life but she was different. She was scared and lost, so Marcel decided to allow Genevieve to take Davina in her care. While Marcel was banished from the French Quarter, Marcel continued to watch Davina from afar and in a sense, she felt like he was there watching her. They were finally reunited in the season finale and amends were made. Niklaus Mikaelson Marcel met Klaus in the 1800's in New Orleans, after being whipped and beaten on the side of the road, Klaus took him in, named and raised him as his son. They had a strong relationship however Marcel's love for Klaus' sister, Rebekah caused tension to which caused Klaus to give him an ultimatum, vampirism or Rebekah. In returning to New Orleans after a century, Klaus reunites with Marcel who has taken over his previous position as King. Klaus actively worked against Marcel, to retake the city and Marcel eventually gave up his role in order to protect his fellow vampires. After regaining his position, Klaus tells Marcel he wants to rule side by side with him. Their relationship crumbles after Klaus finds out, in the 20th century, it was Marcel and Rebekah who brought Mikael to New Orleans in order to kill him. In the finale, a peace of sorts it settled between them thanks to Marcel saving Klaus' daughter. By the end of the third season, they have become enemies again, this time for good. Rebekah Mikaelson Marcel and Rebekah met in the 1800's and as Marcel grew up, he and Rebekah fell in love. As a child, he used to tell her he would "marry her one day". However, years later after their developed relationship and Klaus' interference, given the choice between Rebekah and immortality, he chose immortality over her but still had feelings for her. After their reunion, their relationship is frosty, the two flirt and it is clear Rebekah has unresolved feelings for him and that he still loves her. Their relationship had ended when Rebekah was exiled from New Orleans, never to return. Camille O'Connell Cami represents an allure to Marcel and he is also protective of Cami. He likes that she is not a part of the supernatural world. Marcel stops interacting with Cami once her uncle warns him to stay away from her. Eventually Marcel finds out that Cami has discovered the supernatural world due to Klaus compelling her and using her for his plans to reclaim New Orleans. He also learns that Cami had actually developed feelings for him. After Davina's death, Marcel grows closer to Cami as he tells her of his dark past. After a summer fling, Cami and Marcel remain good friends until Cami's death in No More Heartbreaks. Marcel is currently mourning her death. Other Relationships *Marcel and Hope (Family/Adoptive Older Brother and Sister/Friends) *Elijah and Marcel (Were Family/Adoptive Uncle and Adoptive Nephew/Enemies) *Marcel and Josh (Friends/Allies) *Marcel and Sophie (Enemies/Former Sexual Partners/Former Allies) *Marcel and Thierry (Former Best Friends/Former Allies/Former Enemies) *Hayley and Marcel (Were Family/Ex-Friends/Enemies) *Kol and Marcel (Former Allies/Former Frenemies/Were like Family/Enemies) *Marcel and Gia (Friends/Former Allies) *Marcel and Freya (Were Family/Adoptive Aunt and Adoptive Nephew/Enemies) *Marcel and Vincent (Frenemies/Former Allies/Enemies) *Aya and Marcel (Allies/Frenemies) *Marcel and Kieran (Friends/Former Allies) *Marcel and Diego (Close Friends/Former Allies) *Marcel and Joe Dalton (Close Friends/Former Allies/Fellow Soldiers) *Marcel and Sofya (Former Enemies/Sexual Partners/ and Allies) Appearances The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death '' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' The Originals Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (deleted scenes) *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' The Originals Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''Queen Death'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' }} Episode Absence Season Three In Season Three, Marcel does not appear in one episode: *''Behind the Black Horizon'' Name *'Marcel' as a boy's name is pronounced mar-SELL. It is of French origin.http://www.behindthename.com/name/marcel Variant of Marcellus, "little warrior",http://nameberry.com/babyname/Marcel from Marcus. (The source of these names is Mars, the Roman god of war.)http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Marcel *'Gerard' comes from English and French origins, as Gérard was introduced to Britain by the Normans. It is composed of the Germanic elements gar, ger "spear", "lance" + hard "hardy", "brave", "strong". Trivia Quotes ---- ---- Gallery References See also it:Marcel Gerard Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:The Strix Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Help Needed Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters